Nobunaga Hazama
Nobunaga Hazama is a major antagonist in the manga and anime Hunter x Hunter. He is one of the original members of the Phantom Troupe. His number within the troupe is 1. Appearence Nobunaga dresses in a traditional japanese style robe. He always carries his katana. He wears his hair in a topknot. His design is based on a samurai. History Nobunaga worked together with Uvogin at some point before joining the Phantom troupe. He was among the original members recruited by Chrollo Lucilfer in Meteor City. He participated in the genocide of the Kurta clan. Nobunaga traveled with other members of the troupe to Yorknew City. He discussed Hisoka, and seemed to admire him, unlike the other members. Feitan thought Nobunaga was insulting Chrollo, and the two of them got into a fight. After the Phantom troupe attacked the Mafia's auction in Yorknew city, Nobunaga watched Uvogin kill the Shadow beasts. He then witnessed Kurapika (whose identiy he didn't know) capture Uvogin with his chains. He and the other Phantom Troupe members chased the car, but got stuck in the car when Owl shrunk the car, and had to wait for the other members to kill the remaining Shadow Beasts. He and the other troupe members disguised themselves as mafia members and rescue Uvogin. After Uvogin went to kill the "Chain User" and was killed, Nobunaga and Machi sat at a cafe and argued about whether to kill or recruit the chain user, and flipped a coin to settle it. They were aware that Gon and Killua were trying to follow them. He and the rest of the troupe members managed to capture Gon and Killua. When Gon and Killua stated that they previously arm-wrestled Shizuku Nobunaga challenged Gon. Nobunaga kept beating him, while asking him about the chain user. He started crying over the death of Uvogin. Gon became angry that Nobunaga cried over his dead friend, even though he killed other innocent people, and managed to beat Nobunaga in arm-wrestling. Feitan wanted to tortue Gon, but Nobunaga thought that Gon reminded him of Uvogin, and wanted to recruit Gon and Killua. They refused, so Nobunaga locked them in a room and guarded the door. Nobunaga warns them that he would easily defeat them if they fought, but Gon and Killua managed to escape by breaking through the walls. He tried to use En to detect them, but they were gone. Chrollo had stolen the ability "Lovely Ghostwriter", which he used to tell Nobunaga's future. The prophecy stated that that if they fought the chain user, five of them would die. Hisoka claimed that he betrayed the troupe, and Nobunaga wanted to kill him. However, Chrollo suspected that Hisoka was being controlled by the chain user. Nobunaga deduced that the chain user was a member of the Kurta clan, and had Kortopi track down the stolen Scarlet Eyes. They traced the eyes to Squala. Nobunaga threatened to kill Squala if he moved, and Pakunada read Squala's mind. Pakunada then threatened Squala's girlfriend, causing Squala to react angrily, so Nobunaga killed him instantly. Nobunaga and Pakunada returned to the rest of the troupe and found that Gon and Killua had been captured again. Nobunaga tried to recruit them again. Pakunada read their minds to get more information on Kurapika, but the lights went out and when they went back on, they realized that Chrollo ha been captured. Kurapika contacted them, and Phinks tried to lie and say tat Gon and Killua had bee killed. Kurapika knew this was a lie, and Nobunaga and Machi hit Phinks for it. Kurapika demanded that Shizuku come alone. Phinks wanted to follow Pakunada, and Nobunaga tried to attack him, but was knocked out by Shizuku. He woke up when Pakunada returned. She shot information about Kurapika into Nobunaga and the other orginal troupe members, and then died. Later, Nobunaga and the other Troupe members met up with Hisoka in the game, Greed Island. Nobunaga introduced Hisoka to Kalluto, and then they asked Hisoka to recruit a Nen Exorcist to remove the Nen that inprisoned Chrollo. After Hisoka killed Shalnark and Kortopi, Nobunaga and the rest of the Phantom Troupe hunted him on the Black Whale headed for the Dark Continent. Nobunaga and the other troupe members started to fight with the mafia, but then agreed to work with them in order to travel through the Black Whale and find Hisoka. Gallery Chap 377 - Spiders moving out.png Young Phantom Troupe.png Chap 71 - Nobunaga, Franklin, Machi and Feitan arrive in Yorknew.png Photo of Machi and Nobunaga.png Chap 89 - Machi and Nobunaga in disguise.png Chap 89 - Machi and Nobunaga in disagreement.png Machi, Nobunaga Hisoka spies.png Greed island machi nobunaga hisoka.jpg Navigation Category:Hunter x Hunter Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Murderer Category:Dark Knights Category:Magic Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Protective Category:Samurai Category:Affably Evil